


Dessert

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Steve tells you to come to dinner.





	Dessert

 

Steve called your name. The third time his brows snapped together and he sighed as he stepped towards you realizing you had your headset in.

He stepped up behind you, leaning over the edge of the couch catching your attention. Yet not before he pulled an earplug out his lips grazing your ear.

Chills swept through you as he let out breath, “I’ve been calling you for a couple minutes,” his low voice rumbled in your ear shocking you to your core. You felt your neck begin to burn as you struggled to stay still. He chuckled lightly knowing what he was doing to you, he could see your ears begin to pink and honestly he loved it.

Seeing you squirm knowing it was because of him, the way you dropped your eyes, sucking in your bottom lip. He ran a finger up your arm, little chills making you shiver, he smirked as he brushed his lips against your neck quickly and then came back to your exposed ear. “I made dinner, and I was thinking…we could have desert in the bedroom.” He straightened himself up to his full height, towering over you as he pulled you to your feet and led you around the couch to follow behind him to the dining room.

God you didnt know if you would survive the night when he was in this kinda mood.

 


End file.
